Drabbles
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Chris Jericho/Irvine and Stephanie McMahon.


**A/N:** This is just a collections of drabbles I've done over the last couple of months, they were mostly prompts from Nina (DCFanatic4life), but I figured why not post them. Some are bigger than others, and others are just short. Anyways, enjoy. I hope.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing.

* * *

  
**Absent**

She had a habit of being absent minded, a missed phone call here, and a forgotten appointment there. It was a running theme in their household as to how many she'd miss this week. One time she misplaced her car keys and found them in the chest freezer two days later. They'd laughed for days. Usually she had a good sense of time-keeping, but with two kids it was hard to keep up.

One day she woke up next to Chris and it seemed forever since they had been married, she tried to remember the date and laughed at herself for not being able to pin-point it. She'd remember later when she had the time she told herself. It was little things, it didn't matter. No, it didn't matter at all.

Chris had asked her a question, and the answer was on the tip of her tongue - it was an easy question, _so easy_ and yet her mind drew a blank. It was only Shane's birthday after all. Chris had looked at her funny and over the course of the next few days, he asked more questions and she tried to answer them she did, she could see the answer stored somewhere, but she just couldn't reach it. She was getting worried now.

As the months progressed the worse she got, her childhood was gone - instead a black void took up residence.

The doctors told them it was early on-set Alzheimer's and that's when her world just broke from under her.

One by one her memories were slipping away and all she was left with was a blank space. She was terrified of forgetting Chris and her girls and she tried so hard to hold on, so very hard - they were her last memories. They were what held her to this life and without them, what would she become?

It happened on a Thursday, she woke up and found a man and two little girls staring at her.

She smiled and asked, "Do I know you?"

* * *

  
**Acid**

"I don't give a damn what you say anymore..."

The words stung like acid, burning through her and invading her mind. He didn't care anymore?

Oh she'd show him and she did - she fired him, right there on the spot. _She_ didn't care.

They laugh over it later that night, toasting what's to come.

* * *

  
**Aurora**

He could feel the outline in his pocket, a weight, like a heavy mass of remembrance. He could feel it dig into his side also, a dull pain that was out shadowed by the loss in his heart. He just had to keep a hold of it for a few more moments and then he could forget. Forget about everything that had brought him to this moment in time. _Forget_, he scoffed he'd never be able to forget.

He always told himself that lie when she was near. It was the only way he could breathe and not let the tears that always assaulted his eyes, fall, when his gaze fell upon her. Was it so wrong of him to want to reach out and hold her in his arms? She was his, maybe not by name but he knew she was and it killed him to see her in the arms of another man who was not worthy of her presence.

But he wasn't here right now, no he had caught a break and there she was in front of him and his heart felt like it was seconds from exploding when she smiled at him. His mind had often gone over this moment multiple times, what would he do or say to her? Hushed words of _'I love you' _or _'You belong too me'?_ Would he take her in his arms and never let go, or would he lay her head on his chest and fall into the memory of the first time they had fell into this position?

He wanted to do all those and whisper those words of promise, but he was gutless in this moment and didn't dare do or say anything. He moved his eyes a fraction and there were the pools of blue he was so used to and just like before with that smile he was enraptured. She always weaved him up within some sort of trance and he had yet to find a way to conquer it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he closed her eyes to block out her voice and her voice never came. Slowly he reopened them and he watched her watch him in silence. Breathing deeply he tried to fight the images that were trying to force their way into his memory, he didn't want to remember happier times, they hurt too much, each vision stabbing at his heart and slowly killing him.

Slowly his hand reached into his jacket and gripped what he had brought her, so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Could he pull it out and hand it over, did he have the energy to follow this action through to the end? He heaved a sigh and realized that that was the only sound that had been uttered between them in the silence of the deserted corridor where they stood.

He remembered the last silence they had shared, with him choking back a sob as he pulled his hand out of her grasp and having to leave her. There had been no other moment in his life as hard as that one, and he still jolted awake in his bed at night when remembering it. It had been agreed that that would be the last time he'd see her, but it was Christmas how could he not give her a present?

And so he pulled it out so he could hand it over. It was nothing fancy, just a little reminder that he thought about her and still cared enough to give her something as a reminder.

A reminder that they'd always be connected somehow.

"Here." He whispered, reaching a hand forward and he noticed it shaking. He tried to steady it, but it was pointless.

"Thank you." She whispered back, taking the present and making sure that they never touched. He didn't know if he could leave again if they touched.

The job was done, he could walk away and know she had something to remember him by and yet, he still felt hollow. He looked up and watched as she walked away and fear hit him hard.

"Stephanie." He called out causing her to stop and turn to face him again and he couldn't help but gaze at the bundle she held in her arms, smiling at him like she had been doing moments before. "Make sure Aurora knows that it was from her daddy."

* * *

  
**Ice**

It was below freezing point and his fingers were numb, but in Connecticut, winters like this were expected.

He was waiting, simply just existing there till she pulled up. He was stupid and left the company but he hadn't expected to loose all contact with her.

So he was desperate to see her, to hold her, to love her.

He turned his head as a car approached and then she stepped out. She looked at him in surprise and slowly made her way to him.

"Chris..."

"I miss you." he muttered hopelessly and moved forward to capture her lips.

The heat melted him and he was almost alive.

When he heard he was going to be a father, he soared.

* * *

  
**Lilies**

He bought her one for their first date. It was blue – like her eyes. She had brought it up to her nose, inhaled and commented on how much she loved lilies and kissed his cheek.

From then onwards, when an opportunity occurred he'd buy one, sometimes red or purple or pink in color and she'd smile more and kiss him for each one she received. He liked her kisses, so sometimes he bought a bunch instead of a single lily.

When they moved in together, he planted seeds and together they watched them bloom and each day he'd pick one and she'd kiss him. A peck on the cheek here, a lingering kiss that promised more there, he liked the latter best.

When he stood at the alter, in front of friends and family, she carried white lilies down the aisle and he was stunned by her beauty. She kissed him then too, it was tradition after all and he had picked the lilies out.

When the car hit them side on, he didn't remember much, but he did remember the lilies that she had been holding were on the ground next to her and they weren't white anymore they were stained red. He remembered cradling her head resting it in his lap and kissing her hair while brokenly telling her to _'Hang on, please jus t wait one more minute. Please.'_

She tried.

At her funeral he placed a black lily on top of her coffin and felt empty. He missed her kisses.

* * *

  
**Rain**

They liked the rain, it soaked them and washed away all that they were.

It trickled down his open back and soaked between the valley over her breasts. It mingled with their kisses and tainted their touches.

It drowned out moans and gasps of pleasure, and more often than not it surrounded them with silence.

Yet, they still heard their whispered '_I love you' _to each other.

* * *

  
**Return**

He hadn't expected her, but he had saw her get out the limo with Shane and after watching her go her own way, he sought her out.

He had he backed against the wall seconds after the door closed, his mouth pressed hotly against hers. "It has be far too long." he breathed out.

She agreed and kissed him again. "It's different now," she gasped when they broke apart. "I have kids."

"I know." he muttered, his expression downcast.

It was silent for a moment and then, "They're yours."

His head whipped up and his gaze caught her own. His eyes sparkled with hope.

* * *

  
**Routine**

Arguing, that's what they did best – it was their comfort zone. Their eyes often met and dark pools of gray raged into mocking cobalt and an endless cycle of bitterness and resentment was repeated.

It was a routine – he'd come to the arena, see her and let the words fly from his mouth, not caring how hurtful they were. He'd joyfully watch as they cut the skin, only seconds later receiving the exact same treatment. The merciless, minute part of his mind loved this and with childish laughter encouraged it and who was he but a willing participant.

Yet, he had fallen into place and repeated the actions he subjected himself to weekly once again, almost on autopilot and then the routine wasn't that anymore, it diverged onto an open road of its own changing a habit into something more.

He'd never noticed it before, never cared to really if he was honest, but he saw it, saw the hesitation follow by a tired sigh and as he watched the walls fall down and break on the ground in that second he saw the shadow of utter misery flicker in those beautiful eyes and his heart hurt.

He heard the muttered, 'Forget this' and watched as she walked away.

Lurching forward he grabbed an arm. 'Stephanie' he heard himself whisper and Stephanie turned to him, her eyes flowing with threatening tears and he felt himself sigh and bring Stephanie towards him, holding her. 'I'm sorry' and he was, this wasn't what he wanted. Pulling back his eyes trailed over Stephanie's face slowly and without any real consciousness he moved in and brushed their lips together.

This is what he wanted, it was a new routine and the shadows didn't cloud her eyes anymore.

* * *

  
**Taste**

There weren't any tastes Chris loved more than Stephanie. Every time his lips danced over pale, tantalizing skin he shuddered with something akin to desire. When his tongue trailed over hidden paths he treasured the taste, hiding it away as some other cherished memory and as his teeth nipped and grazed across peaks and valleys he savored that lingering aftermath of chamomile.

He often tried to seek it elsewhere, tea for example, but it never satisfied him as much as Stephanie's body.

So when he was asked what his favorite taste was and when he replied chamomile, people were often curious as to why, when he never drank that type of tea.

* * *

  
**Tissue Box**

She was a klutz and she fell far too often. Cuts and grazes covered her knees and palms. Each time she'd fall though, he'd chuckle and pick her up and she'd give him a sheepish smile and ask _'Are you sure you want to spend you life with me? I should come with a health warning.'_

He'd grin as he lead her into the house, sit her down and reach for the tissue box that was always on hand for situations like this and reply _'Someone has to take care of you.'_

She'd smile, lean forwards and kiss him and tell him, _'I'm glad it's you.'_

* * *

  
**Unexpected**

He loved her. He watched her blonde hair flow around her and it was almost like a halo had surrounded her. She was perfection. He didn't know when he had fell for her so badly, maybe it had started when they had began their storyline and slowly progressed into a budding friendship and ended here in their relationship. They both had so much in common, being Canadian, blonde and the best in the business. Or so he thought anyway.

The moments they shared, those quiet, uninterrupted moments where he found himself lost in her gaze, he lived for them. When she ran a hand through his hair and trailed it down his chest, only to reach up on her tiptoes and kiss him soundly on his lips sent shiver...tremors of anticipation through him. He loved her touch, craved them even. He was a man falling down a one way road of love.

Hugs backstage, kisses in his locker room, he remembered them all. Her hand in his felt so right that he never wanted to let her go. If he could he'd stand by her side forever and maybe a day or two more after that. He could see himself marrying her and making her the new Mrs. Irvine.

He couldn't see their wedding right down to the last detail because he was a man and he just didn't think like that, but he knew it'd be nothing less than beautiful. But then, all he needed was her there and it would make everything like a fairytale.

Yes, he realized he was verging on being a complete sap, but he was in love and there was nothing going to stop him from falling even more in love with her. He guessed she just had that effect on him. He hadn't wanted to fall under her spell, because he was the self proclaimed sexy beast that lived the bachelor life and no one was going to stop him living his life to the fullest.

Except her. He hadn't expected her in the slightest, but then again Trish Stratus was one unstoppable force to be reckoned with and he had tripped and got caught up in everything that she was. He hadn't even fought against what was happening, he blamed his brain and its faulty wiring, but then if he had listened to it, he wouldn't be with her now. So he'd let that slide and live the life they had made together.

Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't change it. He wouldn't change a single iota of what conspired to bring them together. Because his life now...it was beyond perfection. He didn't know what beyond perfection was, but him and Trish, they were on the cusp of it.

There are times in your life when life is going great, but there was always that chance if you took the risk that it could be better and Chris had taken that chance, taken that leap and made his life what it was by living his life with her. Trish was the ray of sunshine every morning when he woke, and he needed that sunshine to get through the day.

Sitting up straighter his back cracked because he had been sitting watching her for so long. He found himself doing that often, just silently watching her without her really knowing about it. He would see her laugh and smile and sometimes frown and in those moments he knew how lucky he was to have her.

Life didn't get much better when the one you shared it with was Trish Stratus.

He tried the best he could to keep her happy, because having her sad or angry or have her feel any sort of unhappiness just didn't compute with him. He had made it his mission in life to make her life as happy as possible. He would give anything to make sure her smile was solely for him.

He saw a future with her, he really did. It was bright and he couldn't wait for it to come.

Chris Jericho was a happy man.

And thinking all of this he couldn't help the last thought that ran through his mind;

She wasn't Stephanie.

And he was fooling himself trying to even believe the lies he was spewing.

Because that was what his life was.

Nothing but a lie.

* * *

  
**Waiting**

He was waiting for the right moment to introduce himself, but his palms were so sweaty it was borderline ridiculous.

He was a grown man for pete's sake and he was reduced to this? Not that anyone could blame him - it wasn't everyday you were introduced to the girl you were going to spend the rest of your life with.

So he heaved a breath, stepped forward and crouched down, "Hey 'Rora, I'm your daddy."

Aurora smiled, he smiled and behind him he knew Stephanie was smiling.

* * *

End


End file.
